Neverland Project
by Secretskeepusclose
Summary: Harley Morgan disappeared when she was 17 without a word. Now 7 years later she reappeared at the B.A.U border patrol. Where was she? What happened to her? Whats her end game? She mets Matt Simmons and can he uncover her secrets? What happens when Derek appears before her? Find out in the Neverland Project!


It was a sunny day and everything seemed wonderful. Yet inside two teens around 17 and 18 where arguing. It was clear they where related but the girl looked more annoyed then anything. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes slightly. In the room was two other girls. It was two girls and one guy on one side, then the other teen girl on the other. Tension where high in the room and they where clearly annoyed.

"So you saying its wrong for me to want be a English teacher?" The one teen said and the boy laughed.

"You wanna teach English in Japan! I can't allow that!" The boy said and clenched his fist. "How can I protect you Harley?"

"God Derek! You don't need to always protect me! I am 17 for fucks sake!" Harley laughed and then looked at the other two females. "Come on Sarah! Desirée please! Guys please listen to me!" She begged and looked at them.

"Harley we just want to protect you!" Sarah said and walked towards the other girl. "We love you Harley. We are your older siblings!" She said and Harley shook her head sadly.

"Bullshit! Love? If you loved me you would let me follow my dreams!" Harley snapped and it was clear she was annoyed. She turned around and before anyone could say anything she bolted out the door. She could hear them screaming for her but she kept running.

Harley kept running and she heard the sound of a horn. She turned around and her eyes widened. Coming towards her was a BMW and she put hand in front of her face. When the car hit her she went rolling over the top and landed on the ground. She was a lucky there was a discarded mattress but there was damage frim being hit by the car. Blood eas slowly falling into her eye and she had a gash on her arm. It was wave after wave of pain. Last thing she remembered before everything went black was her siblings running towards her.

Derek screamed after his sister and he sighed. He didnt hesitate and he took off after her. He had her in his sight and then she ran into the road. He saw a car speeding down the road and right for his sister. He screamed when the BMW hit her and she went right over it. He watched as she hit a discarded matress.

"Harley!" He screamed and it didnt take long for his sisters to join him. "Harley! Talk to me!" He said and he watched her eyes closed. "Nooo! Open your eyes! Harley!" He screamed and went to shake her. The moment he did he felt blood on his hand. There was a gash on her arm and he shook his head. He got up and ran over to the driver. He pulled them out and punched them. "She is 17! If she dies i will make sure you fry!" He screamed and rushed back over to his sister side. It didn't take long for the ambulance to come.

After the accident Harley became more distant and she was able to graduate early. She took that chance and disappeared without a trace. It wasn't just her but from 12 different schools teens graduated early only to disappear. The families would search for months and months sadly nothing. No matter how hard they searched it was like they disappeared without a trace.

It was the day she getting her diploma and someone was waiting outside the office. She raised her eyebrow and ignored him. She began to walk away and still had no idea what she was going to do yet. She knew she wanted to escape and escape her families overprotective eyes. It was to annoying and she hated it.

"Harley Morgan." A voice said and she turned around. The guy looked at her and he had to be what 24? She didn't know but she wanted to know what he wanted. He walked over to her and looked around at the enpy closet. "I am working on a Neverland protect. I can explain more in detail but would you like to help your country?" He asked and she tilted her head to the side. "Come with me." He said and offered his hand. She looked at him and could ahe trust him? She didn't have anything else planned so why not. She placed her hand in his and that one moved changed her life forever.

A young man was asked to create a team of young people who could be trained into soldiers. He is in charge of the Neverland Protect and only the NIS and CIA know this team existed. They would go undercover in different agencies, go undercover in forgien countries, track down terrorist, body guards and so much more. The Neverland Protect was the U.S.A and U.N's secret weapon. The main team consisted of a weapons expert, martial arts expert, hacker, medic and a chameleon.

Its been 7 years since Harley disappeared and no one had any answers. The disappearing teens stopped 2 years ago and the mystery still remained. What happened to Harley? Where was she? What was she doing? Was she alive? Was she dead? No one knew and it was worse then knowing child was gone. It was the not knowing that was destroying them so they all decided to bury Harleu deep in their hearts. One of the many reasons Derek joined the BAU was to find his sister.


End file.
